The present invention relates generally to load hooks used for pulling or lifting, and commonly referred to as tow hooks in vehicle applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to tow hooks which are attached to the front and/or rear end of automotive vehicles, especially light trucks, sport utility vehicles and small cars. The present invention also refers to hooks utilized on other vehicles such as in construction, military, agricultural and recreational applications as well as non-vehicular industrial/general purpose applications.
Tow hooks are commonly connected to a front end of a first vehicle to allow the first vehicle to be pulled out by a second vehicle when the first vehicle is stuck. Tow hooks are also installed on the front and/or rear end of many smaller cars. Small cars are often built utilizing unibody construction wherein the car body provides part of the car frame. To prevent damage to the light chassis structure or car body by an improperly located/attached tow truck cable, there is provided a tow hook in an appropriately engineered location that allows the small car to be tied down for transport or towed in such a manner that the vehicle can withstand the pulling force exerted upon it by the tow truck. Most tow hooks are produced from relatively heavy metal castings, forgings or solid rod welded fabrications.
For the past three decades there has been a constant quest to increase fuel economy of automotive vehicles by lowering the weight of the vehicle. It is desirable to provide a tow hook which is sufficiently strong but lighter than tow hooks which have heretofore been available.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a design of a tow hook, which is strong but is extremely light in comparison with tow hooks previously available. In a preferred embodiment the tow hook of the present invention includes a first member formed from an elongated strip of metal into a generally U-shape with a closed hooked end having two extending arms. The first member has a cross-sectional shape with a base and two extending cross-sectional legs forming a generally U-shape with the legs extending outwardly. A second member is provided for a mounting bracket. The second member has a main body for connection with the automotive vehicle. Laterally connected to the second member main body are connected lateral flanges. The flanges are welded or fastener connected on upper and lower ends with the first member extending arms. A third member may be welded or fastener connected to the second member spanning over the second lateral flanges generally opposite the second member main body.
It is a feature of the of the present invention to provide a tow hook which has high strength and low weight characteristics.
The above noted and other features of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.